His Frustration
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: It came as an idea, the idea of eating himself, so natural. He is addicted to it and cannot stop. It's mad, he knows. So it is his secret. One-shot.


Genre: family, horror, suspense, ONE-SHOT.

Pairing: None.

Summary: It came as an idea, the idea of eating himself, so natural. He is addicted to it and cannot stop. It's mad, he knows. So it is his secret.

Warning: Masturbating and flesh-eating. Totally sick. Take place in about 5YL in the future when Tsuna became Vongola Decimo.

* * *

Raged breathings and soft moans echoed in the white bathroom. The young Vongola Decimo stroked his shaft one last time before push it with his thumb and came with a violent jolt. White semen covered the palm of his hand. The brunette breathed out heavily a few times then bring his hand up to lick his cum clean. 'This is sick…' He thought, but continue with the motion. It was already known to him that masturbating is sick, but drinking your own cum is even sicker. But it has become a habit to Tsuna and the brunette can't even remember how and when did it start. A thought of how delicious his finger taste crossed his mind. Unconsiously, he bit his middle finger. Then he bit harder but not enough to draw blood.

'This is good… How come my own finger taste so good…?' Tsuna licked and sucked his finger. His shaft slowly getting hard again from the feeling. He moved to his palm and began to lick and suck it too, imagining kissing a person, not caring a man or woman. It felt so new and good to him. His body moved a little from the new sensation. His left hand moved to caress his own body from chest down to his thigh slowly, enjoy the feeling of being rubbed by himself. His member twitched slightly. The young Vongola Decimo let out a little moan then continued to French kiss his hand eagerly.

It happened for so long Tsuna couldn't remember when did it start anymore. When he hit puberty, the brunette began to feel hot and wanton a lot, it only increased more in time along with his height. At fist Tsuna didn't understand why he often feels weird at very random times of the day. Then the increase of body contacts and dirty images randomly pops up in his head freaked the brunette out to the point he had to bring himself to ask his self-proclaimed big brother Dino. It was an embarrassing time but the Calvallone boss finally managed to explain to his little brother that it was his hormones acting up in puberty. The blonde even referred it to Hibari who called it "matting season". But he also surprised that Tsuna's puberty can be so intense.

The young Decimo began to distance himself from his friends and guardians. Reborn was a big help, either snapped him out of his daydream of naked bodies rubbing on him or left him alone when it was unbearable. Soon Tsuna got used to hiding his body reactions and interacted with his friends again. No need to describe how much relieve his friends felt, even Hibari looked happier finding his herbivorous boss back in shape.

But the feeling didn't die down a bit and just got more intense. Tsuna began to feel wanton even toward himself. Hence, masturbation became his daily activity. The Vongola Decimo grew to love the sensation he can bring to himself. He grew to love himself even. There is no need for another person anymore, not even Kyoko.

'God… this is so good…' Tsuna stroked himself with his left hand and licked the back of his right hand. The taste is addicting, he noted. So sweet… It feels like he's having sex with himself. His tongue moved to his wrist, lapping it for a couple of minutes before moving downward to bite the flesh on his arm. Even the pain was so addicting. The brunette bit harder. The pain made him flinched, but then turned into a sensual feeling when he sucked on it. It's gonna leave a mark but Tsuna doesn't give a damn, he can cover it up with his suit.

Feeling that bite wasn't enough, the brunette bit down on his muscle one more time, this time very hard. His teeth sunk into his flesh drew blood out. Tsuna drew back tasting his own blood. 'Since when did my blood taste so good?' He lapped his newly made wound, hissing at the pain but didn't stop.

'I love this feeling! It feels so good! Never did I think I would taste so delicious… I can even eat myself up… Ea-t…ah!...'

His erection twitched from the new sensation he's enjoying. Tsuna smiled satisfying. He's gonna come again. The young Vongola Decimo felt his body with his right hand, stroking his erection faster with his left hand and bit down his left shoulder. The feeling was amazing! The brunette began to lost track of time and place again, wriggling on the toilet seat. His back arched from the wonderful sensation. With a muffed cry, he came again, this time a lot… Tsuna dropped his own body and breathed heavily. He felt something in his mouth that taste somewhat like raw tuna meat and swallowed it. The pain on his left shoulder made him hissed and turned to look at it.

He just ate a piece of his own flesh.

'Damn it Reborn is going to kill me if he knows…' Tsuna thought panicking and leaned his head to lick the blood flowing out, almost animalistic. His breath touched his skin and the good feeling came back slightly. He lapped his wound hungrily, and unconsciously bit it again. He closed his eyes and hiss at the pain came with it.

'Gosh… I really am corrupted…'

* * *

"Hey octopus-head, do you know who EXTREMELY took all the painkillers and band-aids?"

Gokudera turned around to meet the Ryohei. The Sun guardian just came back from a mission and was now treating his wound while Gokudera is here to fix the cut from his training. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"No. We ran out again? Geez you and your extremeness…"

"I swear it wasn't me! I heard Takeshi EXTREMELY bought a lot yesterday because somehow we are EXTREMLY out! Was somebody injured badly to the EXTREME?"

"I checked the guardians reports and found no one hurt except you today. How can we be all out?"

"Strange! I guess I have to EXTREMELY run out to buy some EXTREME band-aids! See you to the EXTREME octopus head!"

The Storm guardian just nodded and watched his friend's figure disappeared behind the door to clinic room. He then fixed his attire and brought some aspirin with a cup of water to his boss's room. His boss has been locking himself up in his office, saying he has to finish signing all his paperworks. It was a little worrisome because it's been like that for a month, and Gokudera afraid his boss would get sick.

The silverette met Reborn knocking the big wood door to Tsuna's office. No one answered . "Reborn-san, you came to see Juudaime?"

The ex-Arcobaleno hitman look at him and nodded. "He ignored my call to meet me outside so I came to drag him out."

"Is that so? Juudaime been staying in his office for a month dealing with all of his paperworks. I was afraid he would get sick so I brought him some aspirins just in case…"

"A month? And he didn't come out?" The hitman raised a brow.

"Yes, he rarely come down for dinner as well, but isn't that the same as that time when he locked himself in his room for two months?"

"The problem at that time was dealt with already. He's hiding something from us."

With that said, Reborn opened the big door without knocking the second time and looked inside. His student was no where to be found. He checked the desk. Only half the huge stack of paperworks had been signed, meaning the brunette wasn't doing a good enough job while being here. He came to check finished paperworks to find shaky signatures. There was even a suspicious bandage wrap red with blood poked out from a drawing caught. Reborn furrowed his brows. Did his student hurt himself?

Gokudera came in looking around too then put the tray down on his boss's table. He was about to call for Tsuna but stopped when he heard a muffed sound and a splash of water.

"Juudaime?" Nobody answered. "Reborn-san, I think Juudaime is in the bathroom and something is wrong with him!"

"My thought exactly. Go check him!"

Gokudera nodded then go to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Juudaime? Can I come in?" There's still no answer but the sound of water hitting the ground. The Storm guardian opened the knob and walked in…

…To see his Juudaime submerged in a red water steamy bathtub, drowning in his own blood.

"JUUDAIMEEEEE!"

Gokudera screamed, jump into the bathtub and pulled his boss out of the water. His eyes widened again when he saw where the blood came from. His boss's arms all roughed up and looked like they have been shred with a kitchen tool… or even been **ate** by a beast, or beasts. Blood was oozing out from his wrist. The roughed red flesh can be seen all over both his arms. The right-hand man held down an urge to throw up at how horrible his boss looked right there.

Reborn ran in right after Gokudera's scream. The hitman stunned for a second taking the scene in then rushed to his student's side. He took off his tuxedo and ripped a cloth from his shirt to tie it around Tsuna's wrist.

"Shit! It won't stop bleeding… Gokudera call the medics!"

The silverette nodded then run out of the room shouting for help with all his might, leaving Reborn there to get his student out of the bloody bathtub. The hitman bitterly noted that there are open flesh wounds on his student's knees and lower thighs as well. There were even some scratches and moon-shaped little wounds all over Tsuna's body and thighs. They looked more like his student has been letting a hungry beast eat him. "Dame-Tsuna… what the hell have you been doing while I'm not here…?" He wrapped Tsuna's naked body up with a large towel before the medics came in to take the brunette, Gokudera followed suit.

All guardians were called and came back to Vongola mansion right away. The last being Hibari and Mukuro miraculously came together. They all sat outside the emergency room except the Cloud guardian who stood firmly near them. Gokudera being himself couldn't stand sitting for long so he stood up and pace around impatiently. Yamamoto hunched over and put his chin on his hands like thinking something with a worried face. Lambo couldn't sit still in his seat. Ryohei clutched his pants until his knuckles are white. Mukuro just sit there, not smiling. Hibari is the same as Mukuro but they can sense an ill aura spreading from him. Everyone was beyond worry for their Sky. A thought came to their heads. 'Did Natsu do it?'

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, a doctor finally came out. Everybody (minus Hibari and Mukuro) immediately jumped him with questions about the brunette's health. Reborn feeling irritated shot the wall with his gun making everyone shut up right away. "How is the Boss?"

"Eh um… He is out of dangerous state, but is still very weak. We are fixing up his… wounds with Sun flames, but there are some other things that I need to discuss with you in private sir Reborn.." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Like I said, I need to tell you this in secret sir Reborn! It's very complicated…"

"No way! I want to know what is wrong with him!" Gokudera protested.

"We want to hear it too, after all we are his guardians!" Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed.

"Extremely!"

"What is wrong with Tsuna-nii?"

"Please tell us what's wrong with bossu!"

"Oya, I'm curious as well…"

"…"

"No." Reborn said sending a glare to every guardians. "You stay here. I am his tutor, I will see this matter by myself and make a decision. No objects!"

No one dared to go back against the ex-Arcobaleno hitman. Reborn quietly followed the doctor inside.

Tsuna lied on the bed, getting blood transferring into his body, the "injuries" are almost fully healed. Reborn cringed remembering when he fist saw those with Gokudera. They were terrible, like the young Decimo was attacked by an army of rats. He threw a questioned look to the doctor beside him who immediately understood his demand.

"He fainted from losing blood, mainly from his wrist. It was bitten down too hard and broke his vein there but no worries now, we patched it up and healed it with Sun flames. Just stuff him a lot of healthy food and he will be fine. The problem is, however, I believe is within his mind…" The doctor said with a little hesitant sounded in his voice.

"His mind?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I personally checked his insides just in case… and found out that he's been eating raw meat… Lots of raw meat."

The hitman's eyes widen at this. "Don't tell me…He's been… eating himself?"

"I'm afraid so… I took out one piece in his stomach and examined it. The DNA matched sir Decimo…"

Reborn let out heavy breaths he didn't know he was holding and put a hand on his forehead. The news is too shocking to him, too horrible, too **sick**… An image of his student bite down onto his own flesh and rip it off like a mindless animal appeared and he shook his head to get rid of it. He felt like throwing up. "Why?" Was the hitman being too hash to his student? Was being Vongola Decimo too hard for him? Was the life of a mafia boss drove Tsuna mad? Was the brunette intent to kill himself?

"May I ask when have this behavior of sir Decimo start?" The doctor asked.

"I… think it's a month… His right-hand man said so…" Reborn answered quietly, almost like a whisper.

"From my professional opinion, his behavior did not start from _just_ stress." The old doctor said. "It was some kind like an urge… some thing that makes him craving for himself. He must have been wanting himself so bad, plus the stress building in him to the point he's gone mad and led to eating his own flesh. Mr Reborn, do you recall anything that had something to do with this factor?"

"No there isn-… Wait!"

The hitman gasped. He remembered what Dino said about Tsuna's puberty hit him stronger than other boys, the boy's sensitiveness just from a little touch, him refusing to meet his friends just because of one reason. He thought that Tsuna got rid of it so he didn't think about it much until today…

"Can it… have something to do with sex?" Reborn asked warily.

"…In that case then he must have been sexually frustrated for a very long time to crave for his own flesh THIS much. These cases are very rare, only happen to one in a million of teenage people, both boys and girls. Coincidently, my eldest daughter also, like sir Hibari says, "bit herself to death". Her puberty came with overwhelming effects making her craving for being touched. But she was too much of a good girl to go around sleeping with boys, so she bit herself everyday but never ate her flesh. Before I knew it, she bitten her vein and died of blood lost."

The old doctor removed his glass to clean it with a small handkerchief. He then looked at Reborn. "I believe sir Decimo is very lucky that you found him earlier than my little daughter, sir Reborn…"

The ex-Arcobaleno looked back at his student who's sleeping peacefully on the white bed. How could this happen? He knew Tsuna is too innocent and naive for his own good but… to the point he hurted himself because of sexually frustration…?

Reborn brought his own hand up to give a test lick. He found his skin tasted sweet, aside from the dusty feeling. Another lick and it become even sweeter without the dust. He sucked on it.

"Sir Reborn!?" The doctor said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"..I see…" Reborn said bringing his hand down. "To someone who likes sex, the taste of human skin is very addicting. That must have been the reason. Flesh-eating must be the side-effect of it..."

'Because he grew to love himself too much…' He thought and clicked his tongue. "Keep this a secret or you will have to face my gun, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there anyway to stop him from eating himself?"

"I'm afraid there's no cure except keeping an eye on him, sir… The teenagers who got…this problem, either ended up being playboys and whores, or killed themselves."

"I see. You are dismissed. Later keep him sleeping for 2 weeks so I can come up with a solution. And don't let others in before his wounds are fully healed."

The doctor bowed his head before going out. Reborn stood there for a while, thinking of how to deal with the situation. He sighed, took his student's Vongola ring, stuffed it in his pocket then walked out of the room where the guardians are waiting with a new comer that is Dino Calvallone.

"Natsu did it." He said to the guardians, showing the ring like it's a prove. "I will take his ring to Shoichi later for examination. Tsuna is fine and resting in there, but nobody can come in and see him till I say you can. Except you, Dino, can come in with me whenever I'm around."

The said blond jolted when his name was called. He came in the room right behind Reborn and widened his eyes when he saw the state his "little brother" is in. Tsuna's arms are still red with open flesh but looked much better than before, just waiting for skin to cover them up again. His face looked so pale Dino swear if he didn't know better he would have thought Tsuna is dead. The bronco kneeled down next to the bed and held the brunette's hand in his hands. "What happened Reborn? Gokudera told me on the phone that Tsuna was attacked by a beast when he's bathing…"

The hitman just sighed. "Sexually frustration led to… eating himself…" Dino gasped and looked at him with a very shocked face. "He's looking better than when Gokudera and I fist found him drowning in his own blood with his wrist bitten in. Remember when you told me about Tsuna can't hold his own raging hormones? It's been building up in him until now that he developed a… crave for his own flesh. The boy is too shy to find someone to fuck. The doctor said it became a habit to him now, can't cure it."

"Damn it Tsuna… Why did you do this!?" Dino brought the young Decimo's hand to his face and sobbed.

"Keep this a secret Dino! Don't let anyone know about what I just told you. We can think up a solution to prevent him from eating himself later. Right now we just need to watch him closely."

The Calvallone boss didn't say anything and continued to sob. He just couldn't imagine something like this could happen to the person he loved as a little brother to him. He continued crying silently for a while with Reborn stood beside him saying nothing more. Both can't help but worry of what will come later and how can they protect the brunette boy from hurting himself.

"Reborn… Do you think that *sob* he will stop doing this… if we *sob* pay more attention to him?"

"… I don't know…" He hitman shook his head. "But it worth trying. So don't be a drama queen, it's his mother's job anyway, and protect him. You are his "big brother", aren't you?"

The bucking bronco wiped his eyes with his sleeve then stood up. "Yes!" He answered. "I will keep an eye on him. Don't worry, Reborn!"

"I wasn't worry that much, don't be cocky, ex-student!"

Dino chuckled at his ex-tutor's attitude. The hitman then walked out of the room, letting another doctor go in to put sleeping gas mask on the brunette. Dino just sat on the chair right beside Tsuna watching the whole process.

* * *

The brunette's eyes fluttered open to see six pairs of eyes looking at him. He recognized his guardians (minus Hibari) and Dino are all there.

"Juudaime, can you see me? Can you hear me? Are you feeling okay?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto also looked very eager.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Bossu…"

"Sawada are you EXTREMLY awake yet?"

"Oya, about time you wake up Vongola!"

"Tsuna! Little brother! Look at me! How many fingers I'm holding?"

"Fuck off crazy bronco! Juudaime!"

Tsuna slowly sat up on his bed with the help of Gokudera and Yamamoto, his back touching the wall behind him. He glanced around and see Reborn standing not far away while Hibari is at the corner of the room watching him with a slightest hint of relieve in his eyes. Then he glanced on his arms and see both are fully healed. The doctors might have done it. The young Vongola Decimo smiled warmly to his guardians and big brother. "I'm fine, guys!"

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEE~!" Gokudera buried his head in Tsuna's blanked and turned into a crying mess. "Juudaimeee~ I was so worried when I found you in that state! Reborn-san figured out that Natsu had been eating your flesh so he took your ring to that Shoichi to check! Juudaime! Please don't ever ever ever ever ever let anything hurt you anymore! Please promise me you will never let anything like this happen anymore! I thought we were going to lose you! I was so afraid! Juudaime if anything happens to you I don't think I can live! Don't die Juudaime! Don't leave us! I can't live without you Juudaime! JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"HIE! C-calm down Gokudera-kun! I'm fine now! P-please don't cry!" Tsuna sweatdropped and tried to calm his right-hand man down. He was still a bit tired from lying down for too long so his Storm guardian's movements on him though the blanket didn't turn him on much. 'Wait… Natsu?' The brunette looked at his ex-tutor to see him sending a glare at him and caught the message.

"SAWADA! WHY DID YOU EXTREMLY LET THE LION CUB EAT YOU!? IT'S EXTREMELY NOT EXTREME MAN! NOT EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and threw his arms on Tsuna for a tight bear hug and also wailed loudly, missing the suffocating look on the brunet.

"Kufufu~ You suck at taking care of pets, Vongola…" Mukuro said chuckling.

"Dame Tsuna-nii! Don't scare us like that again!" Lambo also hugged Tsuna and cried his heart out. Chrom joined him in crying as well.

"Tsuna, me and Gokudera took care of your works for you, as your… both hands men! Ahaha!" Yamamoto chirped happily. "He handled almost everything neatly, I only followed his commands. Hibari and Mukuro took the hardest missions and came back quickly to hear news about your recover. Lambo went to take easier solo missions with Ryohei. Chrom worked with the Varia and gain us new followers from other mafia famiglias as well! Everyone worked hard for your rest Tsuna!"

The young Vongola Decimo was so touched to hear what his guardians did just for him. "Thank you everyone, and sorry for making you worry…" He wriggled out of Ryohei and Lambo's tight hug to get some air and noticed Hibari moving at a fast speed to where he is currently. The ex-prefect stopped in front of him and with no warnings, pulled out his tonfas. "Fight me, herbivore!"

"Hibari he's still very tired! You can't fight him in this state!" Dino tried to stop his student.

"I don't care! I'm going to bite him to death for being stupid!"

"Yes Hibari we all appreciate that you cared for Tsuna too, now please leave him alone to fully healed before taking your punishment, will you?"

Hibari stopped. "Hn." He said, then walked out of the clinic without a glance back. Tsuna sighed heavily. He doesn't want to be healed at all and just want to keep staying here to avoid fighting his Cloud guardian but that's impossible. Damn it Reborn always has to make things harder for him!

The old doctor came into the clinic. "You can go out freely from tomorrow sir Decimo! For now please rest! You will need it!"

Ryohei suddenly beamed. "Guys! Tsuna is going to be released from the clinic, so let's make a party to to celebrate his recover!"

They cheered up loudly except Mukuro who was STILL sitting and smirking at Tsuna, but then all of them left the room after bidding the brunette goodbye (and a lot of hard work to pry Gokudera off his boss since the Storm guardian wouldn't stop clinging on to Tsuna for dear life refused to leave his "Juudaime" until Reborn knocked him out cold). The doctor, after checking the young Decimo, went out to give room for Reborn, Dino and Tsuna too.

Reborn folded his arms and glared at his student. Dino looked at his little brother worriedly. Tsuna just hanged his head low, refused to look at the two in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell us Tsuna?" Dino asked and put a hand on his little brother's cheek. Tsuna unconsciously nuzzled into Dino's palm and gave it a light bite on his fingers, making the bucking bronco drew back quickly. "You startled me!"

"I-I'm… I'm sorry… I couldn't help it…" Tsuna hanged his head lower, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I wanted to stop but I couldn't! I can't! The urge was too overwhelming, I couldn't gain control of my own body anymore… Before I knew it I was chewing on the red flesh on my arm and swallowing it down… I didn't know when I'm addicted to eating my own flesh…" Two streams of tears fall down his cheeks and onto the white blanked which he's clutching tightly. "Dino-san… Reborn… I'm scared… I'm really scared! I know having this… urge, masturbating and eating my own flesh is sick… I kept it a secret because I don't want you to find out and hate me…"

The brunette cried silently. Sobs after sobs echoed in the clinic room, making a very sad feeling filled up in the air. "…I'm sorry…" The boy managed to said with a blurred voice from crying. "…I'm sorry… I know I'm very disgusting and making you feel sick… I'm sorry for being so disgustingly slutty… I just… can't…hic…"

The Sun ex-Arcobaleno hitman just sighed. He went to his student's bed and flicked him on his forehead, making the boy's head crashed on the wall behind him. "Agh! Reborn what was that for!"

"Dame-Tsuna…" The brunette shivered a little at the tone Reborn was using. "Turning into a fucking pervert is normal for every hormonal teenage boy. Yours just more aggressive than normal teenagers purbety. If you want to fuck someone just tell people and they will find you a mate to play with!" He rubbed Tsuna's gravity defying hair and make a mess out of it. "But no matter how sick and disgusting you may become in people's eyes, you will always be my dame student, and I'm not feeling bad about it at all…"

The young Don's eyes widened, eye lashes still wet and glistening. Dino leaned in to give him a hug too. "Don't worry Tsuna! You are not disgusting at all! You are my cute little brother and I love you and care about you more than you think Tsuna! You don't have to bear it alone anymore, just talk to us whenever you feel like you can't take it! We will find a way to lessen your agony, I promise! Don't hurt yourself anymore Tsuna!"

"…Dino-san… Reborn…"

Tsuna glomped Dino back and cried loudly, not hiding his fear anymore. "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" He wailed. Dino just patted his little brother's back. He smiled when the wetness from Tsuna's tears on his jacket can be felt. The young Decimo cried his heart out from all the fear and loneliness he'd been feeling for 4 years, and the horrible idea of him eating himself. The sight was so heart-breaking Reborn had to adjust his fedora lower to hide his sympathy.

The wailing died down after a while, but Tsuna was still sobbing while clutching Dino's jacket and buried his head in his big brother's shoulder. The warmth felt nice to Tsuna and for the fist time after 4 years, he made close contact to someone and doesn't get turned on. Dino stroked the brunette's back comfortingly. The young Don soon fallen asleep on Dino's back. Bucking Bronco chuckled lightly at his little brother's cuteness and softly laid him down the pillows and fixed his blanket.

"I can take it from here. You have a meeting with an ally of Calvallone about now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Take care of my little brother for me okay Reborn?"

"You don't have to say that to me."

Dino waved his hand then exited clinic. There's only Reborn and Tsuna left in the room. The hitman observed his student's sleeping face. He noticed a possitive progress in Tsuna's reaction earlier and glad it happened. The brunet was too drowned in his own emotions to be turned on by the closeness with the blonde... so all he has to do is occupies Tsuna's mind with important things, but he doubt it will work fast on the brunette. He brought a hand to his curly sideburn and play with it while thinking, failed to notice Tsuna turned to the other side and unconsciously sucked on the back of his hand.

'I taste so delicious… So good…'

**End.**

* * *

A/N: Edited. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Appearantly I got this idea from a crack fanfic with Byakuran got turned into a fluffy marshmallow and happily ate himself till he disappeared. That and the complicated life of a narcisist can give you good ideas of self-love as well. The last part was like a Korean drama... I need to write better at future fanfics of mine! *determinded*  
Again, thanks for your reviews! Sushies for you~ (stole from Yamamoto's lunch) XD


End file.
